Those Eyes
by LinaOso
Summary: He caught her gaze and there was so much he saw in those eyes. Chapter 8 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign as per usual. If I did, we wouldn't be on the train wreck we are now.

AN: Just a little thing. Enjoy the read.

Those eyes.

He just couldn't escape the way she looked at him, looked through him with those eyes. How was it possible that after all these years of separation, scorn, _silence_ that she was still able to look at him like that? He hadn't been speaking to her, but no doubt she'd heard him even from across the room. She had a knack for that. He'd only been joking about taking her newest lady to bed, but when she looked at him like that, saw what she would say in those hazel eyes of hers, he already knew. There wasn't a need for her to say anything, it wouldn't matter if she did anyway - but he heard her with those eyes.

_Another mistress, Henry? Diane will be so pleased. Another young thing for you to rut over and shower with jewels and sweet nothings. Can you tell me how many this makes? I've lost count._

True, he'd only said it aloud to spite her, see her reaction and for once he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Her demeanor betrayed nothing to the nobles around them, but he'd caught her gaze and in that moment he saw everything that ran behind those eyes. It wasn't often that his wife betrayed her feelings to him, but he supposed today had been a treat.

_A jealous thing, aren't you, darling? Care to take her place? Shall we tussle in your bed or mine?_

Her hazel eyes flashed with a dangerous gold.

_Your arrogance is offensive. Go find your next conquest with my lady if you wish. _

She was such a fighter and he loved riling her.

_Are you sure? I quite like the idea of conquering you - or perhaps it's not needed? Are you jealous because you still love me?_

She turned from him then, those eyes cutting off whatever else might be said by him. Oh, had he struck a chord? Across the room from him still, he watched as she busied herself with speaking to some lords and accepting a goblet.

_My, my, Catherine. What a development._

AN: Just a short thing because I'm ever so sorry I haven't been writing, but school comes first my dearest readers. I just wrote this because I was on YouTube and got attacked by feels and idk, I feel like this could have happened somewhere along the line? Catherine/Megan Follows can SO speak with her eyes and I just feel like this was is just a thing idk I'm tired out of my mind with stress and ya... Let me know if you want this to be a continuing story. For all of you still with me, I thank you with big bear hugs and kisses xo Lina loves you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, but I'd very much like to own the whole thing just for kicks and giggles.

AN: So from the feedback I'm getting, it looks like you all wanted another chapter. Thank you everyone for weighing in! Must say, this story has no distinct end in sight considering I did the first chapter in about half an hour so apologies. Not sure what's going to happen, but as your captain, I implore you to have faith in me. Have I ever led you astray? Never ever. As is the truest truth with all my stories, if you like, go ahead and send in a prompt/direction you'd like the story to go. I do take everything in to consideration, so what's the harm in sending me what you want to see? Another from the King's POV because he's fun to write. Enjoy the read xo

That regal head of titian hair was trained forward with eyes that were honey today. With no interest in the goings on, his wife sat beside him on her throne obviously bored out of her mind. He couldn't help the smirk that stretched itself out triumphantly on his chiseled face. How positively queenly his Florentine bride looked this day. She had pearls everywhere - in her hair, around her throat, adorning her ears - and made quite the impression although her expression spoke of barely hidden cordiality towards the man before them.

He was an ambassador of some German principality and the King had no clue why he was actually here. The ambassador was gesticulating as he made some inane joke that Henry did his best not to roll his eyes at. He saw his lady break out her queen smile at the appropriate moment before thanking the man and sending him on his way. Alone on the dais as the Court buzzed around them, he called his wife's name.

"Catherine."

She turned those eyes on him.

_What is it?_

He was dastardly enough to wink at her.

_You look quite fine today, my lady._

Oh, there went the eyebrow.

_Thank you, husband. _

_Are we dressing for anyone in particular today?_

_Need I dress for anyone but myself?_

He inclined his head.

_Apologies. Here I was thinking you wanted to impress the man you love._

And again his wife turned away.

How very interesting.

Perhaps he would investigate.

AN: I know there isn't much dialogue direction, but really, they're only sitting and casting glances at each other. Bare with me, I've a vision in mind now after I went through writing this and if my imagination is anything to go by, we'll all have some fun teasing our Catherine.

To Jayleigh81: I do as well sweets. Hopefully this was easily read? Not quite sure. Let me know xo.

To lizz204: Hello my dear, I think you're new to my stories and I welcome you. Here I am fulfilling your wishes. Also: I loved those smiley faces!

To pickleshibby: First off, your name is adorable. Also, hello and welcome to my little corner of FFN, thank you for reading :)

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Hiyo! I'm glad you liked this :) They're shorter, but they're easier to write than my longer chaptered stories - I know you're dying for Stoking Embers, and that's coming along, I promise. It's nearly finished, I just have to work out some kinks. It's in Catherine's first person POV so it's new and difficult *dramatic pose* Wait for me, my sweet Katie!

To PopRockShawty: Yes, this will be continued and as for Henry bedding the new girl - I'll leave that to you. In my head, he's preoccupied with figuring out what's up with his wifey, so I'll leave that interpretation to you. Did he or didn't he? *cues mood music*

Hit me with a new situation for Henry and Catherine to have a moment if it so pleases you!

Also: as I'm going through finals right now I know many others are as well and to you all I say good luck! xo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. Nothing new here.

AN: Just came out of one of two finals today and because I love you all most heartily, here I am writing for you again. Let's see what happens. No structure in mind for this one, but we'll be moving forward. Hopefully. I don't know. Maybe. Enjoy the read.

A gasp in the night.

"Henry?"

A hand on his chest and he turned. Brown eyes. Not the ones he'd thought he'd see.

"Everything's alright, Diane. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

His mistress's arm curled around him as she settled back down. He'd dreamt of hazel eyes, eyes full of sunlight that twinkled at him as she smiled. Those eyes used to sparkle for him. He used to make it his business to make those eyes light up, but that was before. In his dream, he'd seen her laugh. Her blessed head had been thrown back as a gale of the liveliest music rang through the gardens. There'd been a moment earlier in the day when he thought he'd seen that long ago gleam in those eyes, but it could have been a trick of the light. She'd been more careful recently in the way she looked at him, he could tell. She hadn't been looking at him directly as of late - much to his delight. Her avoidance of him only increased his curiosity.

What he hadn't expected was that dream. True, he'd been thinking about her more often than not these days, but if he _did _dream about her, he would have thought he would have dreamed of her berating him for something as she did in life. He hadn't thought he'd dream of her looking at him like that, especially since that look hadn't been given in such a long time. Maybe he could make her look at him like that again? Those eyes could reflect so much and at the moment, he wondered what it would take to have her smile at him again. He hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time. Cracking open the ice queen? What a worthy diversion for the King of France.

AN: Was listening to Secondhand Serenade on Pandora so loves to that. He's such an annoying prick, isn't he? We'll see how the next installment goes. I have endgame in my head, so no worries.

To PopRockShawty: …please don't hyperventilate. I want to say at least some of the kids are born, but I don't know if ALL of them are, you feel me? Like, I'm not sure if they've had Charles yet for example. I guess it's up to your interpretation as well? If finals were the fashion of Court, babe would probably have it slain. No lie. Catherine de Medici aint got no time for that. She's got more important things to worry about than tests!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, but on my Netflix account, it's saved as a favorite.

AN: Hello lovelies, this one goes out to CallmeCordelia1, my very lovely friend, Stacey. For your amusement, my dear, more of our loveable scoundrel. Enjoy the read!

There hadn't been a moment all night that he hadn't looked at her. Those hands, that mouth, and of course - those eyes. He was watching, _waiting_ for her to look his way. How long would it take? It was nearing the end of their meal, and yet, she still hadn't looked at him. He wanted to look into her eyes and read her mind as he'd been doing as of late. Why wouldn't she let him in? The obvious explanation was that she was guarding herself again. His little wife had a talent for keeping him at bay. His pursuits of her attentions always left him wanting a bit more. Catherine de Medici wasn't particularly known for her warmth, but how he did want to bring out that heat in her. Watching as her fingers wrapped around her glass, his eyes traced over each delicate knuckle, the perfectly tapered fingers adorned with a Queen's gems. She raised her goblet to her mouth and - _hello, wife._ He'd caught her.

_Staring, Henry? Shall I have a portrait of me made for your viewing pleasure?_

_Why a portrait when I can have you in the flesh?_

_It isn't as if I've gone anywhere._

_No, but it's like I'm seeing you for the first time._

_What does that matter?_

_Because you matter._

An uncomfortable flutter of her lashes before she returned her attention to her plate. She'd probably poison anyone fool enough to say it aloud, but safe inside his head Henry did believe that she was blushing. His Queen must be quite taken aback if she'd let herself slip and show something other than her usual stony exterior. Perhaps the indifference he saw in the daylight had more of a story behind it than he thought. As he continued to watch her, he wondered if he'd been going about their marriage in the wrong way. It couldn't be that she… No. _No_. Catherine hadn't ever been… It was impossible for her to…

Much like the nights before, those eyes would be keeping him awake at night.

AN: I hope you liked it Stacey! Baby bear hugs and smooches.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Hello sweetie ^_^ So glad you like the story!

To lizz204: Aye aye, matey! *strikes captain's pose*

To CallmeCordelia1: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AHHHHHHH

To pickleshibby: Good gracious, love! I'm notoriously bad at receiving compliments well so… *passes you some waffles*

To PopRockShawty: O_O OZMUHGOUSH. KISSES? FOR ME?! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Considering it's Henry we're talking about, I'm sure the whole castle knows he's been taking an unusual interest in the wife as of late. Home boy is NOT lowkey. If you want Cathry kisses, go dig - you won't have to dig very deep - into my story bank. You'll find something, I promise. If none of those are to your liking, let me know and I'll write a oneshot for you, just send me the parameters you'd like xo

**QUESTION FOR THE READERS:** Do you _want_ me to involve Diane in this story? Historically, that's not what I do, but I can if you all would like to see it. Let me know!

Also: As I'm getting a few new people to my stories, just wanted to let you all know that if you ever want to PM me, go right ahead :) I'm also on Twitter under GiddyGracious

OH! And if you're looking for a Reign RP forum, also hit me up and we can talk about it. Our RP is AU aka it's wonderful and perfect and everything amazing. Not that I'm boastful.

Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My Reign owning is still at -3838274%, so please don't sue me. HOWEVER, you can shoe me. I'm an 8 in Nikes and prefer high tops. Please and thank you.

AN: As suggested by the homie, Stacey, some Catherine for you. Issi, if you're reading this - which you eventually will be - your favorite type of Henry is coming up. Squad, you know what that means. Enjoy the read.

Those eyes, deep and dark and searching, followed her movements and she wasn't too sure how she felt about it. She knew she'd revealed too much in the past few weeks, but there was nothing she could do to change that… except avoid him as much as possible. They'd come into the ball at different times as had become their custom, and as she'd entered, she made for the opposite side of the room. No need to invite his company when she didn't want it. It wasn't as if she was hiding from him. Even as she evaded him, she felt those eyes on her back, raking up and down her figure. It wasn't uncommon for him to do it, he was the King and her husband, he could look all he wanted, but did it mean something more now that he had a hint of her heart? Damn her eyes for saying so much.

"My apologies, Your Grace!"

Arms encircled her waist, preventing her from falling as a servant with a platter of goblets knocked in to her. She waved him away. Thankfully, the goblets were empty, but the trembling man had nearly bowled over the slight Queen. The nobleman who'd caught her helped stand her up, and as she turned to thank the noble she'd caught her husband's eye. Aflame with what could only be the fires of hatred and jealousy, those eyes bore into the man that held his wife.

_Stop glaring._

_You don't see him how I see him._

_How do you mean?_

Her husband's eyes flicked down to her chest.

_He's been appreciating the view. _

_What does it matter?_

_It matters to me._

Her husband could be a petulant child at times - most of the time - but there was something in his demeanor, something in those eyes that weren't as spiteful as they usually were.

AN: There's that. Do you all wish for another Catherine POV or go back to Henry's? Let me know xo

To CallmeCordelia1: Another for you. I hope it played out as you wanted?

To Jayleigh81: I've been updating at a weird rate, so it's all good :) You know I'm nonsensical with accepting praise so…*hands over a bowl of rice* But I'm glad you like the story. I was hoping it made sense and it does so yay. I just had this feeling that they always had this sort of attraction to one another whether they liked it or not and that even though it wasn't always in the forefront of their thoughts, it was there.

To pickleshibby: Thank you for your input sweetie :) I'll think over putting Diane in because it WOULD be interesting, but I hate her so…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign, save for these little stories I bless you all with. You're welcome. Feed me cookies. Oatmeal raisin chocolate chip or snickerdoodles.

AN: For the Binny Bean, here's what I came up with from your prompt! The second half of that prompt will be the next chapter.

Sidenote: Moves Like Jagger just came on my Pandora and I'm dying thinking of Henry/Alan dancing to this. In costume. In character. Okay, on to the chapter as I try to focus on something other than my Renaissance king strutting about the castle with an iPod.

Oh mercy. The Christina Aguilera part. Catherine singing and dancing along. Lord, have mercy. I cannot.

Okay, actually writing now.

Enjoy the read my loves.

Posture perfect, the Queen of France turned the page of her book as she sat upon one of the benches in the garden. The slight summer breezes blew coppery tendrils about her, but she just gracefully tucked them back behind her ear. Why have a care for how her hair looked when there were more important things to read about? As the sun bathed her in its golden embrace, passersby had the honor of seeing an angel at the castle. Those eyes of said angel flitted across the pages, bright and content as she had the moment to herself. Golden as the sun, those eyes crinkled slightly as she read something that amused her. Engrossed as she was, she still knew who sat at the bench in front of her even before she looked up.

_Need something, husband?_

_Do I need something to come sit with you on such a beautiful day?_

_Yes… Unless you've suddenly found you like being in my company again._

She observed as those eyes broke from hers and went to settle on the lake. His hands gripped the stone edge of the bench as his brows knit together. Turned away as he was, it was difficult for her to gauge just what he was thinking, but if his reaction to her challenge was anything to go by, he seemed… _conflicted _of all things. Odd. Her husband was usually so polar, most of all when it concerned her. He either hated her or couldn't get enough of her. Perhaps these weeks had seen a change in him? No. Never. Sighing slightly, she went back to her book and read a few chapters until a shadow settled on her page. There was her husband, looking uncertain.

Catherine watched as he sat beside her. Those eyes of honey and hazel sought his, but they refused. Her husband kept his eyes on the water as he settled himself down, stretching out his long legs. His knee leant against hers, but aside from that they didn't touch. Burying herself once more in her book, she couldn't help but wonder what this new game of his was. A few more pages into her book, she felt him bump her leg with his.

She nudged him back.

AN: I know, I know. Just go with it.

To Jayleigh81: Binny, I hope you liked it? Part two is coming soon…ish. Probably in the late hours. I WAS originally going to have those arms be Henry saving her, but then nah, since he was all the way across the room and he's not The Flash. I feel like this was a turning point for them, but since you and Angel pie know what's coming next, well…pray for me to write the next chapter without getting heated af. If I send random streams of unintelligible nonsense, you know what it's for.

To CallmeCordelia1: Here it be mah luhve!

To IndigoQueen: I leave that up to your interpretation sweets. Was it Richard? Was it not? Was it lowkey some random dude? Who knows. Technically, this is after the Richard era, but eh. Do whatever.

Let me know what you want to see! I do take prompts and fit them in as well as I can, so don't be afraid to let me know what you'd like!

Also: I'm writing this in a different document program, so if things look weird, apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. Really my loves, our show would be in better shape if it was.

AN: Dearest Stacey, here's everything I teased on the Twitters. Angel and Binny, I assure you none of this was made with coleslaw…although that would've been good. I'm a bit peckish. Alright. Time to write! *transformation montage*

Rereading this for edits and…WARNING: LADY WE DON'T LIKE AHEAD, LITTLE CATHERINE, CONFLICTED HENRY.

Enjoy the read if you can.

The flames reminded him of her.

Her hair in the sunlight, her roaring passions she kept hidden, and of course, those eyes of hers. He had a lap full of Diane, but all he could think about was his Catherine. Was she still his? He wasn't sure. With a renewed vigor and desire to banish such unwelcome thoughts, he resettled his mistress to sit astride him. He'd been having traitorous dreams recently and had been seeking out her company. Diane hadn't been pleased at that, but a set of emerald jewels had done well in appeasing her. Still, even with his gifts of penance costing a small fortune, he couldn't stop thinking about his Queen. What was she doing now? He sighed. If only it were her on top of him, he'd be happier for it. Her hair didn't glow in the firelight like Catherine's when she tossed her head to kiss at his neck. Maybe if he could just… So much better. Diane was a bit too slight to feel like his Medici wife with her perfect curves, but the illusion was enough. Holding her close, he scrunched his nose in annoyance as he realized how much he wished it was Catherine's perfume he had surrounding him. When had he even learned what his wife's perfume smelled like? It didn't matter really, he just knew he preferred hers over what Diane was wearing.

With his eyes closed, he didn't see the calculating look his mistress gave him. She didn't make a sound, just ran her hands over his chest in deep thought. There was something different about him tonight, and if she could hazard a guess it had to do with that little _wife_ of his. Wife. _Hah_. She'd been more of a wife to Henry than Catherine ever had. She loved him most, she'd given him his first son, she'd been with him all his life. That mewling Italian was nothing compared to her, and yet, Henry seemed taken with her as of late. She was short, her hair an odd red color, and for Heaven's sake - she yelled at him all the time. Now that she thought about it, Catherine actually hadn't been acting her usual self towards him. She'd been almost cagey in her interactions with the King. Diane had received a set of emeralds when she'd complained about how Henry had been spending so much time with his Queen, not the most extravagant gift she'd been given, but a sign of his guilt. Diane looked up as the door creaked open and couldn't help the smug smile from crossing her face before she made eye contact with the newcomer.

_Apologies, but the King is already preoccupied._

Henry groaned when he woke in the morning and noticed papers on his desk that could've only come from Catherine.

_Damn it all._

He didn't even want to think about why he was worried about her feelings.

AN: Mmhm. Maybe if you DID stop and think for a second, YOU'D FIX YOUR WHOLE LIFE. Ahem. Sorry. I just get very frustrated with this fool of a man sometimes. This completes Binny/Jessica's prompt.

Let me know if you all have anything you want to see!

To Jayleigh81: The knee bumping slayed me. I'm such a bloody genius. I swear. Version one of the last chapter was a bit too sappy, but I liked where it went in the end. I hope this chapter fulfilled what you were looking for? Let me know if it didn't and I'll revise it.

To PopRockShawty: "If you hate Diane" you say. Sweetie. I am Team Catherine. OF COURSE I HATE THAT A;DFJADKJF;AFJ FOR RUINING MY BABY GIRL'S LIFE WHAT'S UP WITH THAT UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH Not yelling at you, yelling at that WOMAN. I swear. The amount of rage. I'm like the Hulk right now… Except I'm short, not big and brown, not green. Heh. Lols. As if I could forget out Liam. His actor is such a nice man - and also sings really well. Have you heard his band? Orlando Seale and the Swell. I like them, but ya know, whatever. Thank you for reading ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. Let us not speak of what might have been…and read about it instead.

AN: Soothe your Cathry hearts with some **NOT SAFE FOR PUBLIC READING** material. Asked for and given because I love you all and Lord above, it's a difficult time to be a fan. Pickleshibby, this one's for you. Enjoy the read.

She'd caught him stroking her skin with his gaze and knew what came next.

_May I come to you tonight?_

She hadn't expected to be asked so nicely, but with a slight nod, she turned on her heel. There wasn't much sense refusing him. He was her husband, her King and her … Well. He obviously didn't feel the same way, so it didn't matter what he was to her. Her ladies were quick to do away with her dress and slip her into a nightgown. Hair pins were pulled out and her long locks brushed and arranged just so. Her crown was taken and put away, her jewels carefully laid in their cases. Sitting in front of her mirror, the Queen laid a critical eye on herself. Now devoid of makeup and gems and rich brocade, she was just a woman. There was no queen here, no formidable Medici to contend with. A woman, a wife - and for tonight, a lover.

She turned and stood when he entered, trying not to feel vulnerable as once more, her husband looked at her with those eyes. Gliding to him with feet bare and her hair flowing gently behind her, Catherine stepped up to her husband and began to lift his golden chain from around his shoulders. Henry helped her along in undressing him, but never for a moment did his eyes leave her. The way her small hands pushed off his jacket and tugged up his shirt, let her gaze linger for a moment on his chest before folding both and laying them across the back of her sofa - it was endearing to him. Tilting her head up with a gentle hand, he kissed her languidly. When you are a King, you have all the time in the world to love your lady. He'd show her just that tonight.

He laid her down when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress and stopped her with a kiss when she attempted to move further up to make room for him. He wouldn't be getting in bed tonight. His feet firmly on the ground, he bent over and kissed as much of her as he could. Her hands wrapped around his back and pulled him in closer, but he'd have none of that. Making love to her flesh with his lips and tongue, he nipped at her silk covered breast as he moved down her body. He could feel that his wife had tensed beneath him and with a loving kiss to her hip, sank to his knees before looking up at her.

_What are you doing?_

_Something I've wanted to do for a very long time._

_You can't mean -_

_I do._

Her knees began to close as she pulled away. His hands at her hips, he pulled her to the edge and laid a kiss on her belly.

_Don't be afraid._

_I'm not afraid._

_Then your trembling is from excitement?_

His lovely Italian bride fixed him with a hard glare before allowing him to push her nightgown up her parting legs. Henry did love her legs. Always covered and hiding one of his favorite treasures, he sat back to admire her. Not giving his Queen the chance to put up her walls, Henry bent his head and kissed a trail up the inside of her thigh. From the corner of his eye, he could see her grasping at the sheets and they'd barely begun. He'd never done this for her before even though he'd so desperately wanted to. He hadn't been sure before if she would enjoy this, but he hoped he could show her his appreciation with this act. With one last hazy look up at her, Henry tasted his Catherine.

That first taste whet his appetite ten fold. How had he not done this before? He'd sup on her flesh daily if she'd let him. He was surrounded by her scent, her essence on his lips and tongue and he wanted more. Exploring her with his tongue, she bucked when he found her. Wrapping up that tense piece of flesh with his amorous mouth, he sucked gently and had her saying his name. Pushing her legs further apart, Henry sat back for a moment before kissing up and down her slit. Flicking his tongue just inside of her, he groaned at her nails coming to bite into his shoulder. She wasn't pushing him away but pulling him closer. _So she does like this after all. _

Doubling his efforts, Henry wrapped his hands around her thighs as she began rocking herself up into his mouth. He couldn't see her with his face buried between her legs, but he knew she looked a vision. Squeezing his eyes shut and imagining her as best he could, he saw her in his mind's eye with her head thrown back, flames for her hair and those eyes usually of a golden honey turned black from desire. He'd fulfill those desires tonight. His questing tongue sliding in and out of her womanhood, he fucked her with his tongue. He'd wanted this for so long, but the fruits of his labors would be worth it when she came keening into his mouth.

Her trembling had turned into shaking as she neared her release. Catherine could barely see, blinded as she was by her lust. All she knew was her husband was lapping her up and she wanted more. A ragged whisper of his name, she slung her leg over his shoulder and pulled him impossibly closer. Nothing in the world existed but his tongue on her, his moans as he loved her so generously. She could feel herself beginning to unravel and laid back, expecting her husband to stand and thrust himself inside - but he didn't come, she did. Body arching up and off of the mattress with his hands on her hips as he finished her off with his mouth, she couldn't hold back the shocking cry of his name. Her eyes closed as she came down from her orgasm and she reached for his hands on her hips. Henry gave her a reassuring squeeze as he licked up his prize.

When he'd had his fill, she felt him bring down the hem of her nightgown once more, but even more surprising was when he lifted her to lay in the middle of her bed. She made protest of course, but could do no more as he'd already put her down and tucked her into bed. Still weak from her release, she watched him as he licked his lips with a hum before turning to leave.

"Henry…"

He turned with his hand on the door.

_Don't you want me to…_

He smiled softly, his deep brown eye unreadable.

"Go to sleep, Catherine."

AN: There's that. Apologies loves, it's been a while, but life is life. Then again, yall can't _really_ be mad, can you? Just threw down some Cathrex your way so… ;)

To PopRockShawty: Season two never would've happened this way if the squad and I were at the helm. None of this makes sense. For real, WHAT'S WITH THIS? THIS "CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT" MAKES NO BLOODY SENSE! *le sigh* apologies, I'm still heated over the nonsense of the last episode. I continued on here with the senses and well… now he knows what she tastes like so… Good luck getting her off your mind, homie. I think that's completely plausible. I feel like Henry would've hated doing music lessons as he probably only wanted to spend his time sparring, but Catherine would've loved it I think. Especially with her being from Florence and it being the center of the arts and all that, I do think that's a thing. Are you asking me to write that kind of thing? One or both of them being musical? Let me know xo

To Jayleigh81: Babe. I'm rereading your review for shoutouts and …BAHAHAHHAHAHH that will never get not funny. Love you with extra cookies and huggles.

To pickleshibby: I hope I delivered? Send your prompts my way if you have anything else you want to see.

To CallmeCordelia1: **SHOUTOUT TO THIS ONE ESPECIALLY FOR LISTENING AND HELPING ME OUT WITH SORTING OUT MY CRAZY IDEAS OXOXOXOX LOVE YOU BABY GIRL! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign 6_6

AN: Some happiness for you all as requested by Jayleigh81. I hope this lives up to what we were talking about, Binny. The style will be a bit different, but I hope you all are ready to take a trip to the nursery. Enjoy the read.

Having some time between meetings, the Queen of France strode with a quick step towards the nursery. She'd promised Elizabeth they'd have a tea party this week and this little interim would provide her enough time. Adjusting her skirts as she approached the nursery, her brow furrowed. Charles was crying. Where was his nanny?

"…and would you like milk or sugar in your tea?"

Who was Elizabeth having a tea party with?

"Both, if you don't mind, princess."

_Henry?_

Stepping into the common room, there was her husband with an armful of upset little prince having tea with their daughter. The three were sat on the floor, the mighty King having given his crown to their precious girl who was still too small for it. The golden circle kept slipping down, but her father reached over and pushed it back for her each time. All this and still trying to soothe a wailing Charles. Catherine watched as he bounced their boy in one arm and took a tea cup from their daughter, sipping at it as if he were entertaining the rulers of Europe.

"Papa, I think you're only making him cry more."

Their ever observant five year old said with a little pat to her poor brother's foot.

"I am, aren't I? What do I do?"

He looked at their girl as if she held all the answers in the world.

"Mama, won't you take Charles?"

Ah, she'd finally been seen.

"I think your father is doing well enough on his own."

The Queen replied loftily as she walked further into the room.

"But Catherine, he hasn't stopped crying for the past ten minutes…"

There was a desperation in his eyes.

"Babies cry, Henry."

She replied with a shrug as she leant down to kiss the dauphin's head.

"You don't say?"

He hissed into her ear.

He should have known he'd be faced with that arching brow.

"I do say."

"Mama, will you come take tea with me while Papa makes Charles not cry?"

"Of course, dauphine. It would be an honor and a privilege to take tea with Your Highness."

Sweeping out her skirts and dipping a low curtsey, she got her daughter to laugh. Little dimples showing up in Elizabeth's rosy cheeks, Catherine swept up her girl into a hug before settling down with her in her lap. From the other side of their "table" Henry sat with Charles watching his wife with their daughter. She was such a natural mother. A twinkle in those hazel eyes as Elizabeth babbled on in her best Court speech, she nodded along.

Catherine was watching Henry as well. She watched as he sniffed their boy and checked if Charles was wet before waving over one of the hovering nannies to ask if he'd been fed recently. At receiving the news he had, Henry held their son before him with a quizzical look. She could see his thoughts tumbling over one another behind his dark eyes. Why ever would a baby cry if he was neither hungry nor soiled? Yes, why indeed. She couldn't help the smug little smile at the corner of her mouth as her husband pondered over what to do next.

_Help me?_

_Can't you see I'm busy having tea with the Princess Elizabeth?_

_Catherine, I don't know what to do…_

_I know and it's amusing._

_You're a cruel one._

_I have to get my jollies one way or the other._

_But your son is crying!_

_Yes. _Your _son is crying._

_Francis and Elizabeth weren't like this._

_Oh, they were. _

_Are all children like this?_

_In my experience, all _your _children are like this._

Henry sighed. He needed some practice on how to be a father.

AN: That's it for this chapter, but we'll be going to a garden party next chapter xo thank you for reading!

To Jayleigh81: Your reviews never fail to crack me up xo love you

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Not as steamy, but hopefully it's still the shelter from the storm for you.

To demedicigirl: I KNEW you'd love it, Issi xo

To PopRockShawty: Oh, you know our girl. She has to guard herself, but sometimes, she gets to be Caterina and well… Henry had to have his Florentine bride. Heh heh.

To pickleshibby: Well, if you ever need a dose of THEM you know where to go xo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: THE NOT OWNING OF REIGN IS STRONG IN THIS ONE

AN: And continuing on with the happiness… Put on your sunscreen, kids, we're out at a garden party today! More actual talking for once. Weird, isn't it? Enjoy the read.

Her husband just kept on surprising her these days and she wasn't sure if it was for the better or if he was having one of his guilty episodes. He'd taken her down this road multiple times, and she wanted to believe that he'd changed, but she was too cautious to let herself get that far gone. Be that as it may, she still couldn't help melting a bit when he looked at her like that. She'd been sitting on the throne that had been brought out for her during this garden party and as her gaze locked with his, she felt herself frozen in place as he strode confidently her way. Those eyes were happy, carefree - a look he'd only recently given her the past weeks.

"Catherine."

"Henry." Although he had his own throne to sit at, it seemed he much preferred his wife's armrest.

"I saw you sitting alone and thought I'd come and join you - and no," He added with that roguish smile of his. "I don't need anything from you. Just your company."

_He'd remembered what I said? How odd._

"Shall I entertain you?" She asked, not sure what he was getting at.

He shook his head before standing with a slight bow. "How about I entertain _you_?"

Taking her hand as she stood from her seat, he kissed her ring before placing his hand at the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked in a whisper as eyes began following them.

He just answered simply. "Taking my wife for a stroll."

"You realize people can see us, don't you?" Every eye watched them.

_The King with his Queen? Something _tragic _must be happening._

"Does it bother you?" He asked, stopping for a moment with concern in his voice.

He loved the way her earrings merrily tinkled as she shook her head. "No, it doesn't bother me."

"There you have it then."

As they walked amidst the greenery, the lush beauty of nature all around them, his hand ventured to her hip, effectively drawing her closer to his side. They hadn't talked about that night he'd come to her. They never talked about their carnal encounters, but she felt a sort of intimacy walking with him this way. Unlike other times, the silence was comfortable, and it was… nice being like this with him. She wouldn't mind spending time with him like this more often. After all she did still - well, he didn't have to know that.

They were walking further and further away from the party when they came across a willow with low hanging branches. Parting the veil of leaves for her with a hand, Henry gestured that she go in first. Those eyes blinked at him before turning away and passing through. Inside, it was like they'd been cut off from the world. Light and shadow littered the mossy floor and as she looked back at him, he saw a little sparkle in her hazel eyes. Maybe he'd done something right.

"Do you like it?"

She leant against the old trunk of the willow as she replied. "It's beautiful, Henry. Why did you bring me here?"

"It reminded me of you."

AN: Heh heh. Yes, that is where I leave you, but don't worry, this whole garden party thing will be drawn out, so yall can put away the projectiles. None of that fit throwing at my castle, thank you very much.

To Catherine Woods: Thank you Angel pie ^_^ I'm glad you do!

To Jayleigh81: In my mind, he eventually got Charles to calm down, but it took ages lol. Hope you liked this one too!

To CallmeCordelia1: I KNOW, RIGHT?! Arrrrgh love it. If they had those pink frilly feather boas in the Renaissance, he'd be wearing one.

To PopRockShawty: Because I'm lazy and even with my brief research, I couldn't find out what Elizabeth's title was when she was a princess so I just went with dauphine. I know that Henry was Prince Henry, Duke of Orleans or something like that, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I think that the history police aren't gonna get me. If they come around knocking at your door, don't rat me out ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, my status is still unchanged - I do not own Reign

AN: I'm frustrated with stuff right now - SO YALL GET A NEW CHAPTER HUZZAH! Ya welcome *huggles* More dialogue aka hold on to your hearts. Henry is in prime form today. Enjoy the read.

_"It reminded me of you."_

Catherine turned away slightly as her cheeks traitorously flamed.

"What's this? Have I made my Queen blush?" Henry's smile was gentle, if not a bit mischievous.

_As if you didn't do it on purpose. _

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry." The Queen replied imperiously.

The King hummed good naturedly. "Whatever you say, darling."

"Were you enjoying the festivities?" She needed to get away from such uncomfortable topics.

"I'm enjoying them much more now." Or maybe her husband was on a mission to make her uneasy today.

"Elisabeth wanted a flower viewing - " Catherine began to explain before her husband cut her off.

He turned, propping himself up against the tree with an arm above her head. "Then she should come see her mother."

_Why are you making this difficult?_

"She asked me just the other day, so things are a bit thrown together."

"Everything is perfect as always." Henry leant his head down, but Catherine turned her head away.

Her hands fussing with her blue skirts, she tried once more to return to a neutral conversation. "The southern garden isn't as fully in bloom as the eastern garden unfortunately. The southern garden is her favorite. She goes there nearly every day - "

"I know, we played fairies the other day and she gave me a flower crown. Did you teach her that? I think I remember you having flowers in your hair when we were younger." Forbidding herself from getting too tense as his free hand came up to twirl in a loose lock of her hair, Catherine replied as lightly as she could.

"I did, she loves flowers."

"I do too." The hand in her hair went to brush her cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

He sighed when she turned up those eyes to him. "Henry, what are you - "

"Appreciating my Italian rose." He answered simply as he trailed a finger down to her chin to turn her head up to him. "You're so beautiful, Caterina."

He was close, much too close. "Henry - " She laid her hand against his chest to stop him from what she saw he wanted in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Her King asked in that same tone from before.

_Everything. _

"No, not _wrong_ \- "

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?" His thumb brushed against her perfect lips before she could pull away.

"We're in public, for goodness' sake - " Catherine turned her hazel gaze past him to the party outside of their little haven.

His chuckle was a rumble and she could feel him move closer to her. "I'm sure Court will recover from seeing her King kissing his Queen - "

"Your Queen may not. I don't appreciate rumors about me - " His hand encircled her waist as he turned her back to him.

"They wouldn't be rumors if you let me kiss you." Soft and seductive, his whisper was such a bad influence on her.

"I shouldn't - "

"Where's the harm in a kiss?" His lips were at her ear, and _Lord_ it felt good. "I've missed you."

_I've missed you, too. _

"You see me everyday - "

"There aren't enough hours in the day for me to be with you."

AN: Bloody Hell. These two. I cannot. Thank you to my squad for putting up with my crazy mini rant on the Twitters. Also thanks to Chris Brown Radio on Pandora xo Thank you for reading

To Jayleigh81: Throwing this your way home girl xo love you

To CallmeCordelia1: Oh sweetie, don't I always? *Lina said cockily with a fond smile* lols, but ya, hope you be diggin them two xo

To PopRockShawty: Baby girl's resolve is slipping and it's adorable. I cannot. I'm so weak for this type stuff. I was just typing in bed with this stupid smile on my face like, "ayyyyyyyyyyy girl I see you with your boo, I see you! You aint gotta be playin games, sweetie! It's okay!" But then my mind-Catherine just gave me that LOOK and I had to back off of my commentary and go write some more lol soz babe, if you haven't noticed, I'm crazy.

To demedicigirl: ME TOO! Here like, yes. You best be showing her you care, Henry Valois. Do that. Your fangirls love that shit. For real.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Here you go sweetie. Lemme know what you think!

Thank you for reading, you wonderful people! Lina loves you best xo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned Reign, well… what's the use of might have beens?

AN: This one is especially for Stacey xo I love you sweet bird. Enjoy the read everyone.

_"There aren't enough hours in the day for me to be with you."_

She covered up her unease with a chuckle. "Careful, or the people will think you've gone mad."

"I already am." He responded in kind with a laugh of his own, the hand at her hip brushing softly against her side.

"Honestly, Henry…"

"Yes, sweet Catherine?"

Her eye roll came around full force. "You outdo yourself with these endearments."

"Only because I know how sweet you truly are." He said back with a grin.

"Sweet, am I?" Bending once more to her ear, he brushed his lips against her cheek before he responded with a hum.

"Mhm, I want more of your honey."

"Henry, for goodness' sake, lower your voice." Catherine looked about and hoped no one could hear the scandalous things her husband was saying.

Dropping his voice, he held her close so she could feel the vibrations in his chest. "You want me like this? As you wish, darling."

"Henry - " Her husband began to nuzzle softly at her ear.

"I love the way you say my name."

"Henry, I can't - " He was getting dangerously close to that sensitive spot on her neck.

"Of course you can. Just close your eyes." Her curls brushed against him and he had to take a moment.

"It isn't that easy." She said in explanation.

"What's easier than a kiss?" Pulling back, his gaze traced the contours of her lips.

He couldn't help but hate the next words out of her mouth. "We have to go back."

"If we do, will you let me hold you like this?" It was nice holding her like this, after all.

"You're being unreasonable." Her voice had that edge to it, the true edge that he loved.

"I think a single, lonely kiss is quite reasonable considering everything else I'm thinking." Catherine had to bite her tongue to keep her shiver at bay.

"You'll not let me go until you've kissed me, is that it?"

He shrugged. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me."

"I - "

"Look at me as you say it." Once more, he guided her darling face up.

The words were easy enough to say. "I don't want to kiss you."

"Then why do your eyes say something else?"

"My eyes?" Said eyes gave him an annoyed glance. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Then say it again like you mean it and tell your heart to stop beating so quickly." His wife hid herself so well, but not when they were this close. He could see her truly now.

Closing her eyes, she gave an almighty sigh. "I swear, you are incorrigible."

"I told you, say it like you mean it and I'll walk away." It couldn't be that hard if she truly meant it. "I'll lie in bed thinking about you tonight anyway. Won't you give me a parting gift for your poor husband?"

"I think not." What had he just said?

Henry looked at her, really looked at her. "There's something different in you, Catherine. What's changed?"

He had her there. Why hadn't she left? His hold on her was snug, but it wasn't as if it were a vice. She truly could have walked away at any moment. Why hadn't she? Looking up into those eyes, Catherine saw her own unwanted feelings reflected at her. Yes, she loved him. She hated it, but she did. Why had she stayed when she could have so easily evaded his attentions? She wanted this moment with him. A solitary moment in this tumultuous relationship of theirs. One single instance she could look back on and remember when they went back to slinging insults and curses at one another. It hadn't been this way since they were young. She felt so vulnerable to him, but yet…at ease. His _kindness _to her recently hadn't gone unnoticed, it just confused her.

"I could ask you the same."

AN: Madeleine, I know you'll be reading this soon enough and that decision I told you last night will come to pass, promise. I had it here, but then I realized it was midnight madness telling me it was a good fit.

To Jayleigh81: My thoughts exactly writing the last chapter. No lie. Except mine involved a lot more cursing because I'm me.

To demedicigirl: YAY so glad you did like it. This chapter is a bit different, but… it needed to happen heh

To pickleshibby: HERE YA GO! *passes over snacks*

To CallmeCordelia1: Ayyy, Stacey girl. Realized because of time zones, you're getting this in the evening… my bad xo baby confronting him was NOT what was supposed to happen this chapter, but we'll see what happens next chapter because golly. Guess who doesn't actually plan until she sits down for the next chapter? Me.

To PopRockShawty: Sweetie pie, if you want Henry to be wearing blue, he's wearing blue. The interpretation is up to you :) LOL Of course Henry is good at seduction, he's Henry heh heh. Lowkey swooned at the imagery of this chapter, but then I'm weak for Cathry


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign

AN: Haven't updated in a while. Apologies my loves, I've an internship now, but I have everything at least started. This one is short, but hopefully you all like it. Skip back a chapter if you need to, this one will be patiently waiting for your return :) Enjoy the read.

_"I could ask you the same."_

"What do you mean?"

"This…_attention_ you're giving me all of a sudden. Where is it coming from? You never flirt with me or act this gently with me or - "

He stepped back to give her some room. "I don't think you mind, do you?" He'd thought they were enjoying their time together.

"It isn't that, Henry - "

"Are you questioning my feelings for you?" His fingers had gone to gently lifted her delicate chin.

The conflict he saw in those eyes hurt him to see. "How can I not when this is so out of character for you? For years you've - "

"Catherine. Look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you."

"No. Look at me." Dark brown eyes open in more ways than one, he held her gaze in an unyielding smolder. "Have you forgotten what love looks like when it's staring you in the face?"

"I can't be sure, not anymore."

His lips on hers was like the first rain after a dry summer. The spark that started the fire. That first breath after breaking the surface of the water. Her lips as soft and supple as he remembered moved against him just slightly and his heart gave a leap in relief. Her hands were in his shirt, fisting the material as she fought within herself to either bring him closer or push him away. Her traitorous body allowed him to press her up against the tree just that bit more. Sliding a hand up to his neck as he nipped at her plump bottom lip for entry, she traced her fingertips over that place that granted her a groan from her husband. His hands in her hair, he knew he was upsetting the pins that held her curls in place and he sorely hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him after they finished whatever this was. Not that he wanted to stop. All he wanted was more of her, to shower her with his love and to cast out the doubt he'd seen in her eyes.

He loved her. It had started as a game, but these past weeks had shown him what he'd missed. All those quiet moments they'd had together recently - they had him falling in love with her all over again. Over the years, he'd forgotten what it was like to just _be _with his Catherine. He'd forgotten so many things that he loved about her, but he'd learned so many things as well. He loved that she swirled her wine as she read. He loved that the sight of flowers made the corner of her mouth lift up in the slightest of grins. He loved that she kept a handkerchief in her sleeve to wipe at the messy hands and mouths of their children. It irked him and endeared her to him in equal measure that among all the women he'd had in his life, it was Catherine alone who would raise her voice to him. She fought because she cared. He could see that now. His Catherine raised walls against all who didn't understand her, but perhaps he was beginning to. Pulling back from divine lips, he looked into her eyes with a sincerity she'd never seen before.

_Now do you see?_

AN: Aren't they sweet? I hope you enjoyed the read xo

To Jayleigh81: Here's a little something for penance xo

To PopRockShawty: I'm glad you love my interpretation of them!

To CallmeCordelia1: Like like or just like? Lol lemme know

To pickleshibby: Here's all that culminating into one moment and one look. Hope you approve!

To Guest Reviewer Katie: I'll catch you if you swoon!

To rlokareddy: Thank you love :) Lemme know how you liked this

To demedicigirl: We all do, sweetie ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *insert sassy remark about how I don't own Reign*

AN: I'm half insane with tired exam-type brain right now and as I'm basically the laziest author this side of grade school, I'm going to forego edits because I can. Heh. Hopefully, it'll be alright. Enjoy the read.

_Now do you see?_

Her voice was a mere whisper as she said his name, her lips brushing against his as she did.

"Henry…."

"Henry?"

There was a rustle behind them as Diane parted the leaves and branches, breaking apart their hideaway and the moment that had fallen upon them. Withdrawing her hands from her husband, the Queen stood tall as the other woman approached them. Smiles and a gliding gait, Diane embodied grace and elegance as she reached her hand out to Henry. Those eyes of his still trained on his wife, it was as if he didn't even notice when the brunette wrapped herself around his arm. All he could see was his Catherine, his strong, brave, wonderful, sensitive Catherine closing in on herself. His eyes were pleading with her not to leave. Him, this garden, this openness they'd achieved these past few weeks…

_Don't, please, Catherine - _

_Henry - _

"Henry, we've been missing you out there. Let's go back and have a dance. My feet have yet to touch the floor."

Diane's voice grated on his nerves as she pushed herself up against him, her words tracing over his neck like a spider crawling over him in the night. Even with his mistress wrapped around him so, the King of France reached for his Queen.

_Stay, I want to be with you._

_It seems as though someone else is fighting for your attention as well._

_All I want is _your _attention._

"Henry!"

Diane's shout in his ear had him extracting his arm from her and stepping back. Had she really just yelled at him of all people? Grating out his words as politely as he could for Catherine's sake so as not to make her flee his company, he manage to growl the words with as much gentleness as a caged lion could muster.

"What is it?"

She had the audacity to glare at him as if he'd been the one in the wrong.

"This is the _fifth_ time I've had to call your name to get you to even _look_ at me. Now, I won't just stand here while you moon over your little Florentine - "

Raising his hand to her to halt whatever she had planned to say, Henry cut her off in defense of the woman he loved.

"Don't finish that thought, just go."

Taken aback, Diane stared at him with those brown doe eyes of hers.

"Excuse me?"

His jaw set in irritation, Henry stepped up to the woman who should have been a part of his past a long time ago.

"As you can see, I'm not interested in you. Run off to wherever you came from."

He saw her glance behind him and for some odd reason, she had a smile once more grace her features.

"Whatever you wish, love. I'll see you when you get bored of her again."

Her tone of nonchalance had his hackles rising.

"Do _not _talk that way about my wife, Diane."

Putting on the airs of one close to the King and in no fear of his wrath, Lady Diane de Poitiers feigned her apology with a submissive hand to her chest and bow of her head.

"Apologies, Your Grace. I'd thought since you speak that way that I was at liberty to as well."

He hated that she'd been privy to all his nasty thoughts about his Catherine over the years.

"Diane - "

Cutting him off with a curtsey, Diane rose and blew him a kiss before turning. Speaking to him over her shoulder, she left the privacy of the willow's bent branches as one who'd one the battle.

"It won't happen again. Besides, it seems she's left you this time."

Turning at her words, Henry found that Catherine was nowhere in sight.

_Catherine, why do you always have to turn from me?_

AN: Caterina, why you go do that? WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! No worries, boo is gonna go on a mission to find his woman. Until the next time! Xo, Lina loves you :)

To PopRockShawty: I think so too! I always got top marks in school for my similes and metaphors, so I might as well apply them to our two favorite royals, am I right?

To Jayleigh81: I feel it's my duty as a writer to catch all of my fainting readers, I'll grow some more arms just to make sure I can catch all of you though.

To pickleshibby: lol, YA YOU DO! Lol jk. Glad you like it :)

To CallmeCordelia1: If it were possible to time travel, I think we all know who'd be leading the, HENRY VALOIS, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN LINE, RIGHT THIS MINUTE! Mob squad. Just saying. Less on the passion, but it'll lead into some more stuff.

To Guest Reviewer Bree: OH NO! SWEETIE NO SOBBING! I think I might have made it worse this chapter because no one likes Diane, but I'll have some nice things next chapter, I promise.

To rlokareddy: LOOOOOOOOOL I should probably do that too, but nope. This chapter doesn't add a whole lot to the story as a whole, but it's definitely something I felt Henry needed to deal with.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: As per always, your follow up review always gets me going. As the Twitter squad can tell you, this was mostly finished by the time you hit me up, but I definitely needed your little push.

Teaser for next time? As we know, Catherine is out of sorts and needs to get herself back together - including her hair. Honestly, Henry just can't keep himself away from those curly locks.

On another note: If yall are looking for tablets, I totally recommend the Surface series from Microsoft. I'm a student and part time digital artist and I can say that I've been doing both on my new Surface 3 (the regular, not the Pro version) and it's been working just fine.

Music for this chapter was mostly by Secondhand Serenade radio on Pandora.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Mine? Nope, except the brain power going into this/these stories.

AN: *throws around cookies* Enjoy the read.

_Catherine, why do you always have to turn from me?_

He had to find her. Rushing through the leaves of the willow, he saw that on this far side of tree where the grass grew long that his wife had cut a path in her efforts to get away - to get away from him. Henry couldn't let her get away, not this time. He had seen the flicker of hope in her eyes before Diane had interrupted them. He'd seen that hope shroud itself in fear and doubt the moment Diane had called his name. He had to let her know that he wouldn't be running to Diane today. There was only one woman for him in this life, he just had to find her before it was too late. Catherine had been alone for far too long. He'd let her be alone in his blind adoration of Diane after he'd been too weak not to fight for Catherine, for the love he knew that she wanted to give. He'd not seen the seed of doubt in her heart, he'd not seen as it grew to surround her loving self with thorns. She'd grown used to a one sided love and had been scarred by it, but no longer. He'd be by her side and would do all that he could to heal her, he owed her that much. What's more, he wanted to love her as she deserved to be loved. Catherine asked so little for herself.

Yes, she had crowns and jewels, horses - but all these things were afforded to a queen. Those things that she wanted for herself? Books, music, having the time to spend with the children - him. He saw now that it wasn't just his love that she wanted, she wanted his companionship, his time, his presence in her life. He had seen it in her eyes, those eyes that had been shut away from him for so many years had shown him so much in a matter of weeks. Henry could only hope that he got to her in time before she began to refortify the walls around herself he'd worked so hard to break through. If she did, it wouldn't matter. He'd bloody his hands ripping the stones away from her heart if only to let her know that he was there and heard her. Catherine de Medici spoke a silence that sang through his soul. If only he'd had the mind to listen to her, he would have known, would have gone looking for her sooner. All of his liaisons throughout the years had been substitutes to fill his time and the hole she'd left in his heart after he'd thought she'd fallen out of love with him. He'd been a prince who'd grown into a King - how could he have been brought down so low? He'd fallen in love, and now it was happening again, but this time, he'd look into those eyes and let her know that she didn't have to be alone.

Pushing aside an errant branch, Henry saw that he'd finally caught up to her at one of the fountains in the garden. Her hair down and gently blowing in the breeze, he saw that she'd put her crown and pins beside her as she sat at the bubbling font. Slender fingers combing through her hair like pale beams of moonlight, Catherine's golden eyes were contemplative as she watched her reflection in the water. She hadn't noticed him yet with her thoughts so far gone with the clouds as they were. Stooping for some daisies that were growing where he stood, Henry gently placed them in the water and pushed them their way. The Queen of France was startled when her reflection was broken by little bobbing daisies on the water's surface only to find that her husband's reflection had come to join her own. He sat beside her and for a moment she forgot how to breathe as his hand came up to brush her curls over her shoulder. In doing so, he revealed the familiar freckles that were scattered across her skin and oh, how he wanted to kiss each and every one. Reining in that desire for now, Henry took it upon himself to memorize the curve of her cheek as she turned her face away from him. Leaning forward slowly, knowing that she was watching his reflection in the water, the King laid his head upon her shoulder as he traced his fingertips across her back.

Much as she didn't want to, she had to make this stop.

"Henry - "

"Don't say anything." Twirling a lock of sunset red around his finger, Henry whispered sweetly against her back. "I want to be with you like this."

"I - "

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he pulled her to him.

"Don't tell me you can't, don't. I know - "

"How can you know?" She shot back, her voice gaining a hard edge. "You don't know anything about me."

_If there's one thing I know…_

"I know you love me."

AN: here we are with the next part because who needs sleep?

To FaerieBreath: I know, I'm such a punk lol, but what would you prefer, teasers or cliffhangers? I feel like teasers are nicer ;)

To PopRockShawty: She does from her first marriage? I think… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND HE FOUND HER! Let's see how this goes.

To CallmeCordelia1: Yo. You just got out. NO BACKFLIPS. Lol. Here it is. The first bits are from what I was telling you about the other night on the Twitter TL. There actually isn't much in this, but I think it provides a nice spring board for the next chapter… as soon as I figure out what to write.

To lizz204: Henry's doing the Henry thing that Henry always does. Do you approve of the daisies in the water? Thank you for reviewing :)

To pickleshibby: No one likes Diane lol. There was much Diane not-liking going on last night on the TL ahhaha, but that's for another time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: #NotMine #JustAWriterMakingNoProfit #NotEvenCookies #LoveLoveLoveCookiesTho #NowImHungry #SomeoneFetchMeFoods

AN: Thank you to Secret Garden and your amazing music for inspiring me. The song was Last Present (Sun-Mool) if you wanna listen, but it's not necessary - just thought you'd like to know. Enjoy the read.

_"I know you love me."_

Disentangling herself from his suddenly stifling arms, Catherine distanced herself from him as she stood and padded away from him.

"I might have once, but that was a long time ago."

He wondered if she was aware that she was twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers as she delivered her reply.

"I hate when you lie to me, Catherine."

Henry stood, seeing her tense at his words.

"Lie to you?" The Queen turned her head slightly to throw an amber glare at him. "Whatever love I might have held for you left the day I saw you take Diane into your arms."

"She's not with me now, you are - "

Catherine cut him off, turning to him fully. Those eyes were filled with memories of his betrayal and he hated himself for having put those memories in her heart.

"For now. For a while, maybe. Forever? Not a chance."

Standing her ground as he advanced on her, she lifted her chin in defiance.

"Don't do this. Don't run from me. Don't escape inside yourself." She made to look away, but he caught her chin in his hand. Dark brown and hazel met as spring winds brushed them close. "I can see you, Catherine. I can see how much you want to hate me, how much you hate yourself because you don't. You - "

"I don't love you, Henry."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You say that because you're afraid of me, and I've given you every reason to be afraid. Looking back now, I've seen your heart break. You've pieced it back together, but there are parts of you missing and - "

Both hands on his chest, she shoved him away. He was getting too close and Catherine would have none of it. Too close to her person or too close to her heart, she'd never admit, but she needed her space and she wanted to make it known.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare come to me and speak this way. You have no right - "

Anger in his eyes, his reply shook the birds from the trees.

"I have every right as the man who loves you!"

"Loves me?" She shot back. What was she even hearing? "These past years you haven't loved me further than the four corners of my bed!"

They were both yelling now and for once she didn't care who heard her. This was a long time coming and for her own sake, she'd be done with it today.

"I would have loved you had you shown me that you loved me just as much as I love you! They told me you'd wanted an annulment! What else was I to think when you'd been acting so cold to me? How could I have been assured of your love when you wanted out of our marriage?"

_Does he honestly not know?_

"Love is putting others before yourself, Henry. I asked for that annulment so you could have found yourself a new wife, had a family and been happy. We were childless for so long and I knew you were getting frustrated with me - "

_It was never you, Catherine!_

"I wasn't frustrated with you, I was frustrated with how much stress you were putting on yourself. All that nonsense you did - "

"France needed an heir - "

"And I needed you!"

Taking her by the shoulders, Henry held her close as he tried to impart what she meant to him. How could a woman so intelligent not understand? Hazel eyes unreadable to him, the King of France held on knowing if he didn't, she'd slip away in more ways than one.

_Don't leave me, not again._

"Catherine, you were my everything. I couldn't go a moment in those early years without thinking about you. I'd be in council and imagine you sitting on your bench in the garden and think about how you'd have that little smile on your face as you read. How surprised was I to find you in the garden a few weeks ago on that same bench. You go there every day, I hadn't known until recently. Did you forget that's where I told you I loved you for the first time? Or do you go there to remember? You still have that smile when you read. You haven't changed a day since those early years, Catherine. You still smile when you read your books and you still look at me with love in your eyes. Hard as you try to hide it, it's that same look you gave me when you said you loved me too."

AN: Oh ho boy… internal dialogue for Catherine coming up because who does this dude think he is?

Loves to Binny, Stacey and Rachana for listening to me complain and helping me out.

To FaerieBreath: Thank you love, trying to crank these out because I know a lot of people are testing and may be in need of a fanfiction break lol Unfortunately, bit of a cliffhanger here, but we'll see what happens with our lovely Catherine when we come back xo

To PopRockShawty: Yay so glad you liked it! I'm so bad at writing fights, was this okay?

To demedicigirl: Ya she does! Thank you for reviewing sweetie!

To Guest Reviewer Bree: Oh Bree of Brees… *hands you a tissue* It'll be alright!

To Jayleigh81: Is arse pummeling going to happen?

To CallmeCordelia1: That's what I was going for - sweet things that they've not had in a while, but sorta kinda what they've been working towards in this piece? I just reread the chapter where they were sitting in the garden with the leg bumping and I was like, oh snap. Idea.

To pickleshibby: Here ya go love! I hope you like it!

To lizz2204: Perfect. Lemme know what you liked from this one!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No dearie, no. 'Tis not mine, but I write better than those who do own it.

AN: Meh. Catherine. Meh. If yall have never heard me make my weird noises, you're certainly missing out lol jk enjoy the read.

_Hard as you try to hide it, it's that same look you gave me when you said you loved me too._

Henry slid his hold from her shoulders to her hands and linked their fingers together as the words sunk into her. At the moment she didn't think about what she looked like or how the party was going or even who might be listening - all she could think about was the man in front of her. They'd been together for more than a decade, and still she was learning new things about him. After she'd lost him to Diane and all the others she never thought he'd present himself to her in such a way, want to be with her so desperately. Henry was as stubborn as he was, and true, he was more impulsive than she ever would be, but the way he was looking at her with those eyes… She loved him, and she _did_ hate herself for it. He'd treated her so poorly, but there were times when he'd treat her with the love and kindness of the prince he'd once been. Those were the times that yielded a child, times in their marriage when they'd put aside their wrongs against the other and throw themselves once more into that blinding devotion that they used to have with one another. Of course, it wouldn't be long until they started fighting once more and Henry would go off to find someone a bit more pliable.

It hurt to be left behind each time, to see her husband flaunting his new mistress in front of her and all of Court. If it weren't for those good times, she wouldn't have hope that he'd come back to her. Perhaps she'd been too hasty in her judgment of his character. Henry had never shown her that he'd be unfaithful until she'd - admittedly - pushed him away. She'd been afraid to lose his love if they stayed together. He'd needed a son, an heir to carry on the Valois line and year after year she wasn't fulfilling her duty. In the end, it had been her own doing that had him turning from her. She'd turned from him first. She hadn't had faith in him that he would stand by her and keep her in the event that they were childless. When they'd finally had Francis, he'd been overjoyed and she'd been thankful. He'd come back to her for a time and they'd been happy. Henry would play with Francis, care for him, make him laugh and it had warmed her heart to see her husband happy with the longed for son they'd wanted.

Then it came time for a second son. Elisabeth had been born, their beautiful daughter, and Catherine loved her just as fully as she loved Francis, but once more in her fear of losing Henry, she'd distanced herself from him to keep the pain of his rejection at bay. She hadn't realized until now that she'd done that. A few years passed and Charles came to them, but in her mind it had been too late. The line was secure and she was no longer necessary in his life. Being alone was something she was good at. She'd been alone most of her life. If it weren't for the nights when she missed his arms around her and the days when they'd take walks together, the noontimes when he'd make her laugh and the sunrises when she woke smiling, she would have been fine. If it weren't for the whispers and glances behind her back, the snickers and hushed tones, the snide comments and polite masks, she wouldn't have minded. If it weren't for him being so close and so untouchable, these past years wouldn't have worn so deeply on her heart.

Yearning.

Yearning breaks the soul like nothing else, and Catherine was a broken soul. Looking down at their interlaced hands she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she wasn't the only one.

_I would have loved you had you shown me that you loved me just as much as I love you…_

As everyday, she was wearing the ring he'd given her the first day she arrived. By the way he stroked the rubies with his thumb it seemed he remembered that day just as clearly as she did. From what she'd heard today, Henry remembered much more than she'd given him credit for. The chain around his shoulders was a present from her for his birthday years ago. The edges of the pieces had their initials interlocked in a simple pattern, barely noticeable. He almost never wore this chain - was it a nod to his supposed affection for her? He'd been doing so many things differently recently. She'd known he'd been trying to get a reaction from her in the beginning of this _game _of his, but… here he was. Would he be able to give her what she wanted? What she needed? Was he capable of being more than just her lover? Did he truly have what it took to be her husband? To be her friend? The years had shown her that she needed more than just kindness. She needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. There was Nostradamus of course, but she couldn't pour out her heart to her dear friend . Catherine wasn't one for emotional outbursts, but Henry always did have her doing things she never thought she'd do. They were the best and worst of each other. As it dawned on her now, all of their worst fights stemmed from misunderstanding. His temperament and hers were at odds at the best of times. Could they truly be together and stay together?

"Mama you look so pretty with your hair down!"

Snatching her hands back from him out of habit as Elisabeth came bounding through the grass, Catherine caught her girl as she leapt up into her arms. Henry didn't mind this second interruption so much as it was his princess, but he couldn't help but be a bit frustrated. What was Catherine going to say? At the moment Elisabeth was chattering to his wife about how much she was enjoying the party as she helped her mother put her hair back up. Catherine placed her crown on her daughter's head before giving her a gentle push back towards the direction of the party. There was so much distance between them and even if he took those few steps to bring her into his arms once more, the distance between their hearts would be immeasurable. As Elisabeth skipped back the way she'd come, the crownless Queen left him with a parting look.

_Love shouldn't hurt so much._

AN:

Dearest Catherine,

I just want you to know that most of this was written at midnight because you're annoying and wouldn't let me sleep.

Love you always,

Lina

UGH. I love her so much.

Next chapter we're finally moving away from the garden party.

To MSMYZZZ: Thanks love :) Lemme know what you think of this one!

To lizz204: She might have left him right here, but he's still not letting her go.

To CallmeCordelia1: Careful with that ventricle, you need it hahahaha xo let me know what you think for this one

To Guest Reviewer Katie: *RUNS AROUND TRYING TO SPOT YOU IF YOU FALL* For you my dear, a lot of words, I know, but I thought it reflected well with how she thinks?

To FaerieBreath: I'm glad you think so :) It's one of the points I try to make and improve on with each piece and each chapter

To PopRockShawty: When I saw the length of your review I got the giggle fits. She was scared and people do crazy things when they're scared, ya know? I'm dying at the Ollivander bit lol xo thank you for reviewing.

We may or may not be revisiting a certain bench. Just saying.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: a;dsjkf q;weio not mine a;sdfjna dn;fadhn;f

AN: lalalalallaaaaaaaaaaaa here you all go with the next chapter. Enjoy the read.

_Love shouldn't hurt so much._

It shouldn't, and he'd make her see that their love could be more than just pain. He'd do anything to show her that - but he had to talk to her first. Henry knew that she needed time to think, but with every passing minute he felt as though she slipping through his fingers yet again. When he'd not seen her in the days after their confrontation in the garden, he'd taken to sitting on her bench, _their_ bench, in hopes that he'd see her. It was a serene spot with the flowers in bloom and a view of the water. Aside from the sentimental value, he could see why she might want to spend her time here. At the moment, he was once more anchored to the spot - had been since the morning - when he heard the rustle of a skirt come up behind him.

Catherine hadn't wanted to see him, but she had no choice when the lords were complaining that he'd been remiss in his duties as King. Of course she'd known that he'd taken to spending all day in the garden, he'd taken up residence in the one spot she'd claimed as hers. These past weeks she couldn't go to the garden because he'd be there waiting for her. She knew they had to talk, she just wasn't ready for that yet. It was so much easier to hide, but she didn't have that luxury today. Today she had to act the part of the Queen. As she rounded the bench to stand before him, she hoped he didn't say anything that made her uncomfortable.

"Hello, darling. Fancy meeting you here."

And of course, her wish didn't come true.

"It's not too hard when you've been here for the past two weeks." According to the servants, her husband spent every waking moment here and she prayed it wasn't a trap.

His brow furrowed as he listened to her. "Has it been that long?"

"Yes, and although I do commend your endurance, you need to return to ruling your country." Catherine replied in that hard voice she used when she was frustrated with the servants.

"The country can wait." He could be so carefree, and it was one of the things she admired about him, but not today.

"Sitting in the garden accomplishes nothing." Reasoning with him when he was like this was no easy task.

"If you're here with me, I would say that was something." Smiling at her, the King appreciated the way her skin glowed in the sunlight, how the jewels around her neck glittered trying to out shine the sparkle in his love's eyes.

"Henry…" Reaching over and taking her hands, Henry drew her to sit beside him on their bench.

"Sit beside me like before. Do you have a book? Perhaps you could read to me." Leaning against her, his gaze traced over her brow and the fullness of her lips. They were moving again and he had to pull himself together to listen.

"We don't have time for books, Henry. You're needed by your country." Catherine pulled away, his presence wanted, but yet still so uncomfortable.

"And I need you." A great hand went up to cup her beloved cheek. "I needed you then and I need you now."

Pulling herself from his warm touch she replied, "We can't have this conversation - "

"Then tell me when. I don't want us to be strangers anymore, Catherine. I don't want us to fade away. I want to be with you, be wanted by you. Just look at me with those eyes that love me so - that's all I'll need. I'll wait for as long as you want. Please, Catherine. Give me a sign you still care."

Eyes of summer sunshine and honey kissed gold fluttered their dark sweep of lashes before lifting to meet him.

_I always have._

He nearly didn't hear her with the rush of joy overcoming his heart. "Lord Eugene requests an audience with you."

Her last word was nearly swallowed by him when his lips met hers. With all the hope, all the longing, all the love he wanted to give her, Henry poured it all into that kiss that could have lasted a lifetime. Her lips encased his in a gentle embrace, promising that one day soon they would speak. He just needed to be patient with her. As their lips met over and over in little declarations of their understanding, their touch soon lessened until they were simply brushing against each other. They had to go. The state needed attending to and they couldn't risk being seen so intimately in public for their reputations. Her husband was kissing along her cheek now, leaving tender reminders across her skin that she was loved, wanted. Much as she wanted to let him, they couldn't. Laying a soft hand on his chest, Catherine pushed him back.

Smiling _that _smile at her, Henry left a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Lord Eugene, you said?"

AN: Oh, these two…

To CallmeCordelia1: So glad you loved it. I have it in my mind that Henry can be _sooooooooooooooooooooo _thoughtful when he's confident in them. She talked of his kindness, so I don't know, I think that thoughtfulness falls under kindness? Kinda?

To lizz204: Here we go! Thank you for reviewing :)

To PopRockShawty: We get some yelling next chapter so hold on to the feels then!

To Jayleigh81: You might be pummeling him into oblivion next chapter…

To pickleshibby: *passes you a cookie* heh heh


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Is not mine

AN: Writing, writing, writing. Hopefully you all are down for a feels fest? Cool. Imagining this as a few days after the last chapter. Enjoy the read.

Sleepless nights were a part of being a ruling Queen, but tonight - last night - hadn't been filled with issues of state. The issue at hand was how to approach this mess of a marriage she had. Could it still be constituted as a marriage when they hadn't lived in tandem for such a long time? They lived parallel lives as King and Queen, but instead of having their paths cross, they'd gone through life as if they were only travelers along the same road. She'd never had someone to depend on, and in truth, neither had he. Of course, he'd had Diane to unload his life to, but a mistress wasn't a wife. Diane was bright, but she wasn't clever. Catherine had both with a wit he'd never seen matched. How many times had his Queen gone behind his back, acted as king in the shadows where he could not act so as to protect France and their family? Henry was no dim man, but even he couldn't count that high. With her nerves so on edge as they were she'd gone to attacking her cuticles. Bloody from her constant picking and worrying, her cuticles were only a visual sign of the conflict in her heart. Watching as the sun rose over their country in the east, Catherine made her decision.

Sending off her message, she waited at the window. He'd be awake at this time of the morning, early bird that he was. That was one of the constants she had in her life between the two of them. He woke early and she woke late. Her husband was such an active person. He always used to say that the hunt was best in the morning, that he couldn't wait to get out into the woods. When his hunts turned more to those of lustful liaisons with whoever had recently caught his eye, she'd taken to sleeping turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears escape her eyes. He'd kiss the top of her ear before he left and it always brought heartache as soon as he shut their door and left her to her lonesome. Now, she was inviting him to her rooms. In the reflection of the glass, she saw that she was still put together even after a full night and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to see him look upon her in pity. No, she'd have none of his pity today nor any day. Rolling her shoulders in hopes to relieve some of the tension that had settled there, Catherine looked into the eyes of the woman in the glass. Hazel. Glossy. Pained. Ripping her gaze from herself, she held on to her breath until she knew she was once more what she was meant to be. The knock at the door came soon after and she turned, bidding the servant to come in. Instead of the servant she'd sent, it was her King of a husband. Infuriatingly handsome, the Queen of France gestured for him to sit, but he just smiled instead.

Clearing her throat gently after her heart had lodged itself there at his presence, she began with a stern eye and tone, "Henry - "

"Darling." He teased in the same manner with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll not have any of your nonsense this morning." She warned, fully aware that she was near the end of her rope.

"I'll behave, I promise." He couldn't help chuckle at that dubious brow lift she gave him.

At the silence in his gaze with his complete attention on her, Catherine forgot for a moment why they were here. Everything was surely alright when he looked at her like that. For a moment hundreds of mornings similar to this rushed through her mind. Moments when her Henry stopped everything, slowed down time just to look at her. She had to look away from those eyes that searched her so. Gaining her wits once more even as she felt him grow in concern for each passing moment she stayed silent, the Queen took a breath.

Eyes meeting his, she prayed this night go in her favor. "What assurance do I have that you will stay loyal to me?"

"Do you love me?" Catherine was taken aback by his abrupt question in reply to hers.

_Tell the truth._

"I do."

His smile made her heart give an uncomfortable lurch. "That's all it ever took."

"And what happens when you think that I don't love you? When you doubt me again?" She could regret such direct questions later. She'd blame it on her lack of sleep.

"Will you ever stop loving me?" Henry's eyes traced down to his ring she still wore on her hand.

"If I haven't already I most likely won't ever."

_I shouldn't have said that._

"Then I have no reason to doubt." His shrug gave her no assurance.

"Henry, it isn't that easy." She rolled her eyes, keeping her temper in check as she walked to the window to watch the rising sun once more.

"It's always been as easy as that for me, Catherine." Much as he loved his Medici wife a little off kilter, he needed for them to be on equal footing for this. In his way of thinking, he was a simple man. What more did he need than his wife?

"You aren't taking this seriously - "

A hand on her shoulder, he pulled her back from the glass to look at him. "I've always been serious when it comes to you."

"Then take the time to think about my questions." Pushing his hand off of her, she registered that their voices were getting louder.

"I've been thinking about these questions long before you asked them."

He was a bit hurt at her bark of a laugh. "And this unwavering faith is what you'll give me if we - "

"Yes." Henry cut her off before she could talk herself out of this. "Yes, Catherine. I would have faith in you, in us if only let me love you. I only ask that in return you be open with me."

"And if I can't be? If I'm too set in my ways?" She'd been hurt too many times not to keep herself hidden from him.

"You know you're not like this. You know that you're capable of loving me." Catherine's resolve snapped at the challenge.

"Don't tell me what I am when you've not known me - "

"I do know you!" He cried in earnest.

Stepping up to him, her rage cloaked her in its protection. "What do you want from me?"

"This! All I've ever wanted is this." Taking her face in his hands, he held her at arm's length with the sun glistening in those eyes. "To have you be open with me. I wanted your heart, but you kept it from me. How was I supposed to love a woman who wouldn't let me in?"

Wrestling herself away from his grasp, her eyes glinted with dangerous gold. "You have no patience."

"Would you have shown me?" It was his turn to laugh. "I highly doubt that."

_This was a mistake._

"I don't have to hear this." She turned for the door. It wasn't as if she didn't have other things to do.

"You're going to!" He'd fight for them this time. "Don't you dare shut me out."

"I don't need a lesson in love from a whoremonger." She spat the word, slapping away the hand that reached for her.

Henry threw his hands up, frustrated that he couldn't stop loving this headache of a woman. "We were supposed to learn how to love together!"

"But you learned from Diane." Her weariness with their twisted relationship had seeped into her voice as she gave a bit more than a croak.

"And you?" He was terrified of her answer. "Who did you learn with?"

"I never did. It was supposed to be you. It was always supposed to be you." The Queen of France was done with the day and the sun had barely risen over the treetops.

"You don't need to live alone anymore, Catherine." His voice was soft as he reined in his temper at seeing how tired she was. "I want to learn how to love you. What do you want me to be?"

The sun gave a glow about her head, his broken angel. "It's not about what I want, it's about what I need."

"What you need?"

"What I need." She affirmed, praying that he understood what she'd say next. "Can you be more than just a lover, Henry? "

"A friend? Someone to trust? I can be that. I…" He didn't care if he embarrassed himself if it meant that she'd come back to him. "I've always wanted to be the one you turned to. I hated seeing you isolate yourself from me. Don't turn away again, please. I'm here and I want to be here."

"And after I've given you all my secrets and fears?" The panic was rising again as she waited for his answer with her heart in her hand.

"I'll give you mine."

AN: I'M FREE FROM SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER YAAAAAAAAAAY except I might get a job/increase my duties at my internship, but we'll see. Anyway, congratulations to everyone who's graduating and for all us regular chums *distributes cookies* Special thanks to CallmeCordelia1 for listening to my craziness on this chapter and all of you for being so understanding that school comes first xo Lina loves you

To lizz204: Glad you liked it, hope you came back for more!

To PopRockShawty: Here we go love, so sorry it took forever xo

To Guest Reviewer Katie: So happy you're enjoying it. What's been the best for you? Chapter and/or story wise? Anything I can do better?

To CallmeCordelia1: You already know how this one goes basically, but thank you so much, sweetheart xo I love you

To Jayleigh81: Approve of home boy or nah? Lemme know xo I think this will come out a bit to late for your nightly read, but maybe you'll be able to read it before work? Xo

To FaerieBreath: Nothing broke - except my own heart writing it - so I think we're okay?! We'll see.

Up next: bae and boo gonna talk about their fears = COUPLE [emotional] BONDING TIME! Stuffs that they need to do xo thank you for coming back mah loves xo


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: BLAHHAHAHAHANOTMINEHAHAHAHHA

AN: e`quiajliuja;dijfeoj this is the last chapter of this story. As always, I hope you enjoy the read.

_"I'll give you mine."_

The words hung in the air like a veil between them. In the haze of her weariness, she thought him sincere. Then again, it could just be the dawn's light painting him in its golden goodness. It wouldn't be the first time she thought he was true only to be proven false later on. How blind she was when it came to him. She over looked so many of his misdeeds towards her. It was a disservice to herself to love him as much as she did. He hadn't known she loved him, and in truth, how could he? Henry was free with his shows of affection. She kept to herself. The extent of her love had been in the quiet ways. He should have known better than to look for extravagant performances from his shy wife. No, she wouldn't kiss him in public, but she would be at all of his training practices with gauze ready should he be injured. She'd make sure his cloaks were lined with the warmest furs in the winter. Fifty Arabian horses had arrived to the castle for his birthday one year with no note as to who had sent them. Catherine hadn't said it, but he'd known it was her from the sparkle in her eyes that had accompanied her slight smile. She'd been right. He didn't have patience, but if there was something he'd learned from these past weeks it was how to listen to her. As for now, the silence stretched like the never ending sky until in stunned relief he watched as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You already know what I fear most." She didn't need to be reminded of her fears when they stood in front of her.

He registered her meaning in the way she looked at him. "Catherine, I - "

"Don't make me say it, Henry." This conversation was difficult enough.

"Then how am I to be what you need? I want to know all of you, Catherine. I want to know the you that wakes in dreams." Where could they go from here if she wouldn't let herself be seen?

"It would be in your best interest not to confuse dreams and reality." Her voice was hard and she knew it, but he had to understand this at least. "Any hopes you have of a tender woman who will lie at your feet and tend to your whims will not be found in me."

Henry nodded at her words. "I have loved a memory in the stead of who you have become. I want to fall in love with you again."

As she took in his words, she turned the tables on him. "And you? What do you fear most?"

"I fear that I will fail you again." The strength in him seemed to leave at that. "I fear that I'll lose my patience and drive you away, hurt you as I have in the past."

"You most likely will." She replied honestly. There was no room for delusions in this.

"When I do, know that I love you. Remember that above all else." This time as he reached for her hand, she met him.

_Will you stay?_

Looking down into those eyes, all her meaning was shown to him. It had taken a lifetime, but he finally understood that she spoke through her silences. Silence was the apprehension of his reaction. Silence was the vessel that she took comfort in. Silence was protection. A single nod was all it took to reassure her that at least for today, they would make it through together. It felt different to be with him now that he knew everything, but he wasn't running and neither would she.

AN: So I think that's it for this story. Imagine whatever happens next if you like :) I hope all of you have enjoyed this whether you were here the whole time or came in late. It's always a pleasure to write for you all and I hate to close off stories, but I felt it was time. Don't fret my lovely readers, I'll be moving back to Stoking Embers and For the Love of a Prince. I'm not going to leave you without something to enjoy.

To PopRockShawty: No crying, sweetheart. None of that on my stories xo

To lizz204: Six days later isn't too shabby, I think. How did you feel about this ending?

To CallmeCordelia1: _**THANKS TO THIS ONE, THIS CHAPTER GOT RELEASED TODAY. THANK YOU STACEY, FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT WAS BEING A BOOGER AND NOT LISTENING TO ME.**_

To Guest Reviewer: Eliza Doolittle, of course! More words in this one, but I like to think that whatever happens after this story closes is bright.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: …I haven't finished Sway as of yet, but I will eventually hahhaha don't give up on me! Or The Valois Kings lol

Extra loves to:

My followers for this story: Amchen13, CallmeCordelia1, Catherine Woods, DramioneForever0117, FaerieBreath, Napstercatster, Yogurtime, allyfusionpop, baggekjr, demedicigirl, katiebug3syfy, lizz204, pickleshibby, rlokareddy, andd xokaleigh

Favoriters: Amazon Star, Amchen13, CallmeCordelia1, Catherine Woods, DutchessPolgara, Glorita, Jayleigh81, Yogurtime, Zeehana, allyfusionpop, demedicigirl, laughacholic22796, lizz204, and pickleshibby

And all my readers who've made it this far. Thank you so much for reading xo Lina loves you.


End file.
